villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wonder Woman (Injustice)
Note: This page is for her Injustice universe counterpart only. For the heroic one, see here. Wonder Woman of the alternate universe is a twisted alternate version of the heroic main-universe Wonder Woman. She is the secondary antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and a major antagonist/villain protagonist in Injustice 2. She served as the right hand for Superman's One-Earth Government Regime. She is also his replacement love interest following Lois Lane's death (even though Deathstroke condescendingly refers to her as Superman's "rebound girl" to mock her). In contrast to mainstream Wonder Woman, this version of Diana was a vengeful, bloodthirsty, arrogant hypocrite who, even before the creation of the Regime, expressed delight in Superman's shift to a more militant worldview and fully supported it, refusing to ever let him doubt himself. She was voiced by , who also previous Wonder Woman incarnations, such as in the Justice League animated series, Justice League Unlimited, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, DC Universe Online and Justice League: Doom. History Year One Diana is among the members of the Justice League who attempt to locate Lois Lane after she is kidnapped by the Joker. She notices a dockhand run away as she approaches him and bounds him in her Lasso of Truth. He reveals that Joker and Harley Quinn hijacked a submarine and sank beneath the waves. After Superman takes it out of the water and opens it, he is exposed to the Scarecrow's fear gas. He flies high into the air with what he believes to be Doomsday. When Joker and Harley leave the submarine, they are subdued by Green Lantern. Batman and The Flash appear shortly thereafter in order to confront Joker. When Diana offers to bound Joker with the Lasso, Bruce disagrees, saying whatever cruel things come out of his mouth will not be truthful. Joker reveals the Scarecrow's fear gas, the nuclear device he stole from the submarine and the trigger for the bomb. Diana watches in horror as Metropolis is destroyed by a huge nuclear explosion. In the ruins of Metropolis, Diana comforts Superman as he holds the corpse of Lois Lane. She agrees to watch over Lois as Superman flies away. When Superman begins to police the world on his own, Diana confronts him in Bialya and tells him that he needs to clean himself up before speaking to the world. She stands by him as he reveals his public identity and announces his mission to protect the world, no matter the cost of his actions. Following the kidnapping of Martha and Jonathan Kent, Diana makes a call to arms to the other members of the Justice League to help Superman and depose those who would seek to harm Superman. When a member of the Flash's Rogues reveals the location of Mirror Master, Diana and the League travel there. She bounds Evan in her Lasso of Truth and reveals the location of the Kents. Diana is later seen fighting off various tanks and soldiers while being watched by Ares. He comments on how she left Themyscira on a mission of peace but is now a soldier of war. Diana simply replies that "Sometimes peace needs to be fought for." Diana realizes that Ares fears the union that she would create with Kal-El, and fights him to no avail. As he is about to kill Diana, Superman appears and subdues the God of War. She cuts off Ares' hand and thrusts her sword through his chest. When Aquaman's soldiers attack a fishing ship, Diana is one of the first Leaguers to respond. She tries to reason with him first diplomatically, but one of the Atlantean soldiers hits her face with an energy blast. She then begins to attack the rest of the soldiers and rescue the fishermen aboard the ship. Orin grabs Diana and drags her beneath the waves, only to be saved by Shazam. Diana later subdues a riot in Australia in retaliation against Superman's League. She takes down a mock hero named Galaxor quickly. She is present in Arkham Asylum Superman announces his plans to empty the asylum, and fights Solomon Grundy and other prisoners when they are released by Harley Quinn. Black Adam's rampage through a country neighboring Kahndaq is met with force from Diana, Kal-El and Billy Batson. Diana bounds Adam and forces him to say his magic word, reverting him to Teth-Adam. She puts her hand over his mouth to prevent him from transforming back into Black Adam. Wonder Woman later intervenes in a Mogadishan refugee camp, killing the head of the military guards there and arming the female refugees with the weapons from the other guards. She returns to the Watchtower to hear of Hawkgirl's kidnapping by the Insurgency. When she returns, Hawkgirl unintentionally incites an argument between Superman, Wonder Woman, Shazam and the Flash. Damian and Luthor manage to calm the Leaguers down, resolving to make an open address to the people of Earth. Diana is instrumental in fighting back various Parademons from Apokolips. Later, Wonder Woman, Superman, the Flash and Green Lantern go to the Batcave after having revealed Batman's identity to the world. She threatens Batman to release Hawkgirl and stand down, lest they fight again with violence. In response, Bruce flies high into the air, revealing himself to be Martian Manhunter and not Bruce. When they fly into a cloud, J'onn disappears. He knocks Hal Jordan out of the air, with Diana following the Lantern. After rescuing Hal, she rushes back to J'onn and Kal-El; seeing that J'onn has captured Kal in some sort of plant, she grabs the Martian and tries to send him back. J'onn recreates his vines and enters Diana's body, strangling various organs inside of her while telepathically ridiculing her new persona. On the verge of death, Diana tells Kal to burn her with his heat vision, seemingly killing J'onn. When Superman flies to his Fortress of Solitude to save his parents and the 5-U-93-R pill, Diana follows behind him. When Superman is about to be killed by Captain Atom, she cuts his neck with her magic sword, severing the matrix that fuels his powers. His detonation imminent, he takes Superman high above the Earth in a last attempt to kill him. Diana tries to follow him, but is caught in the wake of the explosion and sent back to Earth. Year Two Diana is comatose but alive, having been severely injured by Captain Atom's detonation. Her mother, Hippolyta appears and says she will take her back to Paradise Island where they have "real gods" that can heal Diana. She is later mentioned as being on Themyscira, but the state of her health remains to be unseen. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Wonder Woman serves as a right hand for Superman's One-Earth Government Regime, as well as Superman's replacement love interest following Lois Lane's death. Deathstroke condescendingly refers to her as Superman's "rebound girl". In contrast to mainstream Wonder Woman, this version of Diana was more open to a militaristic, explosive approach to reining in the criminal element. At some point in time, she influences her fellow Amazons to become more like her: aggressive and violent, as opposed to how Amazons are normally perceived. She was eventually defeated by her mainstream counterpart and imprisoned on Themyscira, with the Amazons there having been convinced by mainstream Wonder Woman to reject the violent ways of their corrupt leader. That said, as show below, there are still those who sided with Diana. ''Injustice 2'' Wonder Woman is saved from her captivity on Themyscira by Damian, Supergirl, and Black Adam, who assist her in fleeing to Kahndaq. From there, the four plot to get revenge on Batman, as well as to save Superman, while Damian returns to his cell to wait for his three allies to come for him and both Superman and Cyborg. They get the chance to do so once Brainiac's invasion, thanks to his ally, Gorilla Grodd, began soon. To do so, they plan to use the recently awakened Supergirl as their secret weapon. Prior to Diana's escape from Themyscira with the help of Damian, Kara, and Adam, Nubia becomes a worthy successor of the fallen Diana herself to atone the sins which Diana made her fellow Themyscirans commit. While in her prison, Diana is visited by Ares, who is having fun to see her fallen faces. It turns out some of the Amazonian soldiers, such as Artemis and Antiope, are still loyal to Diana and Superman’s Regime. Thanks to Adam, Damian, and Kara, Diana is freed take her powers and equipments back from Nubia, and escape with her loyal army and Kara. Along with Adam, and even Damian, they have been lying to Supergirl about the true nature of Superman and his Regime, ever since Batman took the blame and unable to prevent Joker from killing Lois and Superman's unborn child, leading to Superman's descent into madness as the present. However, she did not know that Superman had gone too far, imprisoning Wonder Girl along with the rest of the surviving Titans five years ago, when Superman broke Superboy’s heart and nearly killed him, putting the latter in a dying state. Thus, Diana must ensure to keep on Superman's good side from never gone too far as he did to Shazam. Once Brainiac and Grodd's menace has begun, the Regime remnants go to rescue Superman, because he may be the only way to counter Brainiac. Superman's cell is guarded by Blue Beetle and Firestorm. The two face the Regime remnants, but fail despite putting up a good fight. A despaired Firestorm decides to blow the prison up despite Diana's warning about him destroying Metropolis, but Batman arrives and stops him. Both Batman's group and the Regime remnants ally to combat Brainiac. Batman tells everyone not to kill anyone, and keep their focus on saving civilians to Diana's dismay. Diana and Kara go to Metropolis to ensure the safety of the civillans with Diana barely hiding her discontempt. While there, they get confronted by several Society Members including Zoom, Cheetah, Cold, and Scarecrow. Upon defeating them despite getting a dose of Crane's Fear Gas, Diana almost kills Cheetah despite Batman's orders only for Harley to stop her. Angered at Harley's role in Metropolis's destruction, Wonder Woman stabs her with Kara defeating her before she could finish her off. She later appears after Superman's supposed demise, blaming Bruce for his death before Kara reminds her of Brainlac still being out there. It is also revealed that Diana told Superman about Kara's betrayal resulting in him warning her that she has to make a choice. In the end, Batman and Superman succeed in defeating Brainiac and are joined by all their allies. Superman wants to kill Brainiac to restore the lost cities in the destruction of the brainiac ship while Batman refuses, causing a new conflict and of course Diana sided with Superman. She is beaten by Flash but she is recovering fast enough to continue Kara to the Batcave with Superman. Batman arrives with an improved suit and faces Diana who accuses him of having revived the worst fears of Superman. Batman, in turn, calls her out for starting a war before defeating her. She is then imprisoned again. In the alternative ending, Superman defeats Batman, Diana asks him why he did not kill him, so Superman replies that he does not want to make him look like a martyr before forcing Kara to join him. Diana in all but Superman assures him that he does not give him the choice. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Supervillains Category:Enforcer Category:Extremists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Oppressors Category:Deities Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Twin/Clone Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Legacy Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Superman Villains Category:InJustice Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Dark Knights Category:Jingoists Category:Lobo Villains